Blade potter
by Stockmon
Summary: This is a story about Harry's son, Blade, and Blade's friends.


Disclaimer, yay… I don't own any of the characters, except my original characters. I'm sure if JK wanted to use my characters, she could, though she'll never read this, and even if she did she'd probably just think I'm insane. I hope you like this story. I have thus far written quite a bit more, but I lost the story, and at least two chapters got erased, stupid computer. I am editing the original first chapter, because believe me, if you read it the first time around, I had bad spelling, and the paragraphs got taken out somehow. Any misspelling from this point on will be on purpose, for the sake of the pronunciation. I hope you like what I have posted, enjoy…

Chapter one. A new generation

Harry Potter, much past his younger days as a student at Hogwarts, sat in an easy chair. He took drink from a bottle of water and checked his clock,

"Half an hour until the train leaves… where is he?" He mumbled, shoving the bottle into the pocket of his sweat pants. He walked down the hall of his two story house, passing his bedroom on the way,

"Cho, have to seen our son?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame.

"No. I did the laundry, dressed the girls, and watered the oak… but I haven't seen him yet this morning. Last I saw him he was just getting to bed at three this morning." Harry's wife said, looking up from her book.

"Thank you. I guess I'll check his room." Harry sighed, closing the door and heading up a spiral staircase. He attempted to open the tall door but found it locked. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket for his wand, "Alohomora"

He stepped inside the room and looked around quickly, until he spotted a head covered with black hair slightly visible under thick covers.

"Three things Blade. Firstly: If your sisters wanted into your room badly enough… they'd get on their brooms and break through your window, so stop locking your door. Secondly: You have got to stop making potions to keep this room so cold during the summer." Harry said, pointing his wand to the cauldron spewing light blue fumes, "Evanesco." The whole cauldron disappeared, "Thirdly: Do you want to attend Hogwarts?"

"Huh?" Asked a young boy, poking his head out from beneath his covers, drowsiness obvious by the sacks under his eyes, "Do I want to attend? Yeah, obviously. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Blade!" Harry said in exasperation, "Get up, now!"

"I'm trying to sleep." Blade said dumbly.

"You are going to get up, right now. Do you hear me, Benjamin Gilderoy Potter?" Harry asked, glaring at his son while he hovered over him.

"Dad…" Blade said, letting the title trail on in a whiny voice. "I told you not to use my name. If my friends heard it they'd think I was… something, I'm too tired to think." He put his hand over his eyes.

Harry took this opportunity to grab his sons hand and yank him into a sitting position, "C'mon, Blade. You can think all about what they'll think you are because if you don't get up, I'll tell your friends what your name is."

"I'm up, I'm up." Blade said quickly, throwing his covers back and grabbing a pair of jeans up over his shorts.

"I'll be waiting in the car." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later Harry saw his son running out the door, bags in hand. Then Blade stopped abruptly, dropped his bags, and ran around the side of the house. Harry sighed and walked over to grab the bags.

Meanwhile Blade ran to his back yard mumbling to himself,

"He has to be in the back yard. He has to- aren't the girls usually in the backyard around this time? Please don't be-"

"Hi, Benjamin." Said a young girl with dark scarlet hair, holding a small white fox, who was adorned in a pink bonnet and mittens.

"Hello, Benjamin." Said the girl by her side, who was nearly as tall as Blade himself. This girls hair was black, like Blade's hair.

"Give Sly to me right now!" Blade demaned, taking a step towards his younger sisters.

"What are you going to do, tell mom and dad?" The older girl asked, smirking, "'Oh, by the way Dad, sorry we're going to be late for the train… but could to make those girls give me my pet fox. Oh… sorry I never mentioned having him before today.' Yeah, that would go over smoothly."

"You're not going to…" Blade began to ask, his tone becoming worried.

"Have fun at school, Benjamin. We Wove you!" The girls said at once, smiling as they handed Blade his pet.

Without another word, Blade quickly tossed the mittens and bonnet to the ground, and hid the fox in his coat.

"Are we ready to go, yet?" Harry asked, tapping his fingers on the wheel of his car.

"Yeah, yeah." Blade said quickly, putting his coat in the back seat, making sure that Sly was asleep.

As the pair drove through the sky towards the train station, Blade began to think. His eye brows arched as he put his finger to his lips,

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Am I forgetting something?"

"How should I know?" Harry asked, sighing. He continued to drive as he asked, "You called Zero last night, and he wished you good luck. Do you have all your books?"

"Yeah, I have all my… books! We're forgetting Andy!" Blade gasped.

"Agh. I told you to remind me to pick him up. Seriously, you have got to remember these things." Harry sighed, turned the car in mid air. He began to pick up speed the moment he looked at the car's clock. In less than two minutes the car was parked in front of a one story house with a large array of flowers out front.

"Andy?" Blade asked, running into the house without even knocking. He quickly spotted a strawberry blond boy sitting on a couch reading a book the size of "War and Peace"

"Hey, Blade. Took you long enough." Andy smiled, standing up and grabbing his trunks in one fluid motion, "Do you think you can get that one? Bill's in it, and I'd rather not jostle him."

"Yeah, right." Blade nodded quickly, handling the trunk with care, noting the air holes. He poked his finger in one hole and felt something nibbling on it.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Andy smiled, throwing his trunks in the back.

"Hello, Andy. How are your parents?"

"Well…" Andy said as the car began lifting into the air, "Mom said to say hi. And she thinks you and 'the family'," he said, making quote marks with his fingers, "should definitely come over for diner next Saturday. And Dad said… to have you meet him and Flourish and Blots."

"Thank you, Andy. And how is your mother?"

"Oh, she's good." Andy said carelessly, "Anyway, thanks for driving me to the station. I think my dad was getting impatient for having to drive me everywhere. And Mom is out today."

"Well I'm glad to take you." Harry smiled.

The rest of the trip passed as Blade and Andy asked Harry questions about what he expected to happen to them on the first day. His only reply was that they'd like the surprise.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thanks, Mr. Potter."

The boys quickly found a trolley and dumped all of their stuff onto it. They walked along in silence until they reached the brick wall that they'd been told about. All logic told them to walk away, but they knew what they had to do. But the last thing they wanted to do was run straight into a brick wall.

"So… um… I guess we should just go." Blade said, staring at the wall.

"Yeah well… you go first." Andy said nervously. He waited for a response, but didn't receive one, "Hello? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Blade sighed, "I think you should go first."

"No, I insist you go first." Andy nodded.

"Oh my! It's Harry's son. Viktor it's little Benjamin all grown now." Said someone behind the boys. She sounded familiar, and nice, like a mom or an aunt.

"Oh yes, hezow Benzamin, how are you to zay?" said another familiar voice.

The boys turned to face two adults standing behind them. Beside the two adults was a beautiful young lady, looking around as if she were bored to be there.

"Um hello…" Blade said in confusion, squinting at the pair, trying not to let the girl sidetrack him. A moment later he realized who he was looking at, "Mrs. Krum! Mr. Krum, I haven't seen you but in pictures. You're… wow."

"Yes, it's been a very long time, but you look quite a bit like your father." Mrs. Krum smiled.

"Mr. Krum?" Andy gawked, "As in… the Mr. Viktor Krum? She's… Your… you're my hero!"

"Um, yez. I see, am I?" Vikto asked, as if Andy was the first human being he'd ever seen. "And may I ask who you are?"

While those two talked Hermione and Blake chatted like old friends, despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other since Blade was less than a year old.

"He asked me my name." Andy sighed, asking like a love stuck teen girl, "I am Andrew Weasley, sir."

"Ahah, anozer Wealey." Viktor nodded, "So, Andrew, how are you to day?

"G-good, sir." Andy replied blissfully.

"Um… Father, Mother. I hate to interrupt, but we will miss the train if we delay much longer." The girl put in. Blade looked at the girl as if the rest of the world didn't exsist, though she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Oh, that's right." Hermione said, "You two have never met. Dolly was born three months after we 'disappeared off the face of the earth.'" Hermione grinned, "Or at least that' what Ron said we did."

"You know my father?" Andy asked, dumbstuck.

"Why of course," Hermione laughed, "Harry, Ron, and I all went to school together. We're best friends."

"R-really?" Andy stuttered. "He never mentioned that to me."

"Probably because he thought we were dead for a while." Hermione sighed, "But this isn't the time for talking, we must get you all on the train. And here we go."

The two adults lead the way through the brick wall, followed quickly by Dolly, and then the still reluctant boys.

The first thing Blade saw over his trolley was about a hundred parents all kissing their children goodbye. Blade and Andy quickly made their way to the train.

"That was weird." Blade whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, I know. But at least we can talk here." Andy grinned.

As the boys attempted to load their stuff onto the train, Mr. Krum came over to help, since Dolly had already gotten onto the train.

"Have a good time, boyz." Viktor said, patting Blade on the shoulder.

"Have a wonderful year, Benjamin." Hermione said, hugging Blade, "And you too, Andy." She said, hugging him as well.

Dolly appeared and said farewell to her parents, and the boys had to force themselves to get onto the train. The boys found a nearby seat by a window and stuck their heads out.

"Goodbye, Mum."

"Ok, Honey. Have a good time. And remember," Hermione said, nearly tearing up. "You don't have to come home for Holidays if you don't want to."

"Yes, Mum." Dolly said. Once she'd hugged both of her parents, she found her way into the hall where the boys had returned. Silently Dolly followed the boys and their luggage down to the end of the train. They entered the last door on the left.

The moment Andy opened the door her gasped, "Hall! Chase! Joshlyn!"

Sorry if you don't like it. Believe me, it's a whole lot better than the first time I wrote it. Also, sorry I write way to much dialogue, that's just my thing, I guess. Please review, it will help me write more.


End file.
